Combust IV: Whipped Lightning
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: The next installment of my Combust series is here! Jade makes a sudden announcement that she's leaving Hollywood Arts, news that Robbie does not take very well. How does he react and who comes to his house to, um, charge him up? *Sensual Romance Thursday for Rade Week. A very sensual Rade one shot... CLASSIC!*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

**I really believe that this one shot will be (eventually) amongst my most reviewed stories. I look at my story stats from time to time, and my **_**Combust**_** one shots are usually the most viewed. It will combine that type of setting with other emotional stuff, stuff that I know you the reader could relate to at one point in your life. After reading this Rade one shot, you'll cosign my classic claims for this. Just so you know, ****this is rated M due to strong language and sexual references that will be used. **

**It starts off with a letter…**

**For Rade Week Thursday, I hereby present **_**Combust IV: Whipped Lightning**_

* * *

_My dearest Jade,_

_Honestly, I'm not sure what to think. I believe you when you say that I'm 'safe,' but I don't truly feel "safe." This feeling stems from a hypothetical that arose when I thought of you today. I'm well aware of how busy you are, how school and other commitments greatly demand your time. I'm in good standing with you, yes. At various points, I mostly do not register a blip on your schedule's radar, yes. I-I feel that you're not being honest with me. Am I really safe with you? What if you only had a third of the commitments that you currently have? Would I still be safe, or would I be on your "to-do" list? Answer that in your mind dearest Jade, for you are synonymous with all of the positive words of the world (red, beautiful, divine, and desirable). I was going to write something with more potency, but your image altered the strength of my pen. It's gone from brutish to swollen and it won't let up. NEVER stop being who you are, for that is what is so great about you. I want you so bad Jade, it hurts… - Robbie_

Robbie could not properly close the letter. He went off tangent so many times that he just couldn't write anymore. Jade was leaving, to who knows where. It was still fresh in his mind, making it useless to try and get rid of the catalyst that caused the whole ordeal.

Everyone was motionless and stunned by what Jade said, refusing to believe that she had said what she did.

"I'm leaving in a week, and I'm not coming back." The group did not know whether to be happy or sad, joyous or bumming out. Beck's attitude about it was stoic since he thought Jade of nothing more than an acquaintance since their breakup. Cat and Tori looked as though they were going to cry. Andre simply shrugged his shoulders. One person they all knew was not present at the table when the news was said, approaching the table before having his being crushed. Robbie had a bottle of soda and steaming pasta on his tray, but all the contents were slammed down as soon as his mind processed the news. The slamming down of the soda and pasta weren't so shocking to his friends, but rather how hard he took the news.

Here was Robbie Shapiro, the awkward guy with the glasses Jade gave no fucks about. He was the guy that had his face slammed in cream of mushroom soup because he couldn't guarantee that his next piece of writing would worship the ground the woman in particular walked on. He was the guy that got his feelings hurt when Cat opted to attend the Prome with some other person that wasn't him. Yes, Robbie's the dude who took the news that Jade West was leaving soul deep.

"Robbie, what's wrong with you?" That's what the hell they asked him first, not _are you okay Robbie?_ or some other worrying question. So distraught he was of the news that he ran off site, away from the others and would stay home from Hollywood Arts for the next few days, fully prepared of the academic consequences that would result from such a decision.

* * *

Robbie entered his house and slammed the door shut behind him, still reeling from what he heard.

_Why the fucks are you leaving Hollywood Arts NOW?! Did you get a role for a major film or something?_

That is what was eating at his lobes, simply the notion that Jade was leaving cold turkey from Hollywood Arts. I'm sure everyone is popping bottles at the thought of no more Jade, but Robbie sure was going to do no such thing. He wanted to cry his heart out, rid himself of the negative stuff but that was hard to do at this time.

For the next day or so, Robbie ate plenty of mayo and played plenty of video games, while sporadically checking his Slap page. His friends were worried, leaving message after message on his page wondering how he was doing, that _he needs to come back to school_ and all that. Similar thoughts were all over his timeline.

_I'm alright everyone, no need to worry about me. I am simply dealing with things in my own way, I'll be back Monday morning. No need to RT this._

That was it, Robbie thought as he logged off from his Slap page, twitter, Instagram, and all the other sites he was on. He'll likely play some online games later, but right now he just wanted to chill. His thoughts inevitably turned to Jade as his eyelids increasingly got droopy.

_Deuces~_

"_Come again? This certainly is a dream,"_

"_Of course it's a fucking dream, get it? __**A fucking dream**__. You're a dense person, aren't you?" Robbie did not know where he was, might've been his bedroom or a ward of some kind. All he knew was that he was half naked with a familiar voice talking shit to him. _

"_Here we go again, something saying mean stuff to me. I can't seem to escape this shit. You all are busting my balls in reality, and now in my fucking dreams! Can't I get a fucking break? For fucks sake, someone give me a fucking break!" The familiar voice materialized itself, and Robbie perked up to see that Jade was there, with nothing more than a silk robe on. _

"_Wow Jade! Um, how did you access my dream?"_

"_Oh, don't you mean your fucking dream? It was easy, you keep thinking about me, so I never leave your thoughts. I'm in your dreams during this time because well, I'm leaving as you know… you've lusted for me have you?" Why I never have, lies Robbie said to himself. Now he realized that they were lies because while he wanted to be with Jade, he really did lust for her. Oh how he wanted to fondle those breasts with the quickness, squeeze them in the appropriate places so that she would moan with pleasure, only increasing his drive further on up. Oh how he wanted to kiss her in the mouth and all around her neck, for that would get her wet as fuck down there, rapidly opening and closing her legs and shit. _

"_That's a long time to answer such a simple question."_

"_Yes."_

"_What do you mean by that,"_

"_You're in my fucking dreams Jade! Of course I want to fuck the living shit out of you. I've lusted for you long enough. Now I have you all to myself and I will not rest until you let a young buck smash that ass all NIGHT!" –_

"The fuck was that?!" Robbie woke up in a cold sweat, probably from the greatest fucking dream any guy could ever have. The pores in his forehead completely opened it seemed, sweat emptying out like it was nothing.

"What did I just dream about?" Robbie checked his shirt, still on and intact. Next were his lower extremities, where he remembered that he changed into a pair of shorts. To his shock, the center was wet and went he smelled his finger after touching his stuff, it smelled funny. Robbie then concluded that he did not pee in his pants.

"You my friend had a wet dream." Robbie proclaimed as he grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. He took a gulp of that agua and shut the door… Jade was there behind it.

"Holy shit!" Robbie nearly died from choking on the water, but all Jade could do was stand over him and laugh.

"How on earth did you get in here?!"

"I invited myself inside Tori's house numerous times, you could say that I have a talent for breaking and entering."

"_You certainly do,_"

"Come again?"

"Gladly, oh what I didn't say anything…" Jade licked her lips ever so softly, which got _its_ attention really quick.

"Well, what have we got thar?" I see what you did there, thought Robbie who seemed to be paralyzed by Jade being _literally on top of him_.

"Seriously though, why are you being a douche bag right now? Leaving Hollywood Arts like you did because I announced I was leaving?" Now Robbie felt sad all over again, the scars disappeared like Baby did when thrown into the sun. The hurt set in, reinforcing the pain he felt as soon as he bounced from school. Robbie sat on the couch to momentarily collect his thoughts. Jade quickly sat next to him.

"Are you alright? Seems my announcement caused a bad reaction within you, is that the source?" What was Robbie to say in such a situation? Yeah, you're the one that fucked everything up for me. Yeah, your announcement likely fucked up the remaining enjoyment I had at Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah, that's the culprit… Do you have some movie role or something that you drop that bomb o everyone?" Jade played with the tips of her fingers as she looked on the floor. The real reason why she was leaving was something she simply could not reveal, for the repercussions would be grave.

"I can't tell you, it's a personal family matter."

"Of course, I respect that… sorry for reacting the way I did. I took away attention that should've been on you and inadvertently placed it on me. I just, I-I don't know how to exactly say this-"Jade had an idea she loudly proclaimed, pouncing on Robbie until she was in a riding position on him. It certainly made things harder to say when a beautiful woman is on top of you.

"Um, I-I-I,"

"Let me help you." Jade took off Robbie's glasses and tossed them to the side. She was then groping his chest, all while suggestively riding him. Jade felt what seemed like a piece of paper in his shirt pocket, so she grabbed it and sat back down next to Robbie to open up all the folds.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter I wrote the minute I got home. I'm sorry if it's too much." Jade read the letter quickly once, then slowly the next few times and each time, Robbie noticed her eyes widening with each passing second.

_NEVER stop being who you are, for that is what is so great about you. I want you so bad Jade, it hurts…_

"It's probably a minor thing compared to what you have on your plate." Robbie didn't finish that thought as Jade pounced on top of him, forehead pressed against his chest.

"Got damn Jade, I'm glad you enjoyed reading my letter because I meant everything that I said." Jade told Robbie to stop talking as she started unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her bra and perfectly shaped breasts that Robbie immediately started mouthing on, which produced loud moans.

"That feels so good Robbie, I want to feel all of you inside of me."

"This can be made to happen."

"Oh yeah?"

"I look forward to spraying you guts and filling them with my juices. Your insides will feel like there's whipped lightning raging all about." Jade could not contain herself, spreading her legs so that the already hard Robbie could fuck her brains out.


End file.
